Bath Time--A G1 Transformers Story
by BBPRIMEFAN101
Summary: Lily gets muddy and needs a bath


"**Bath Time—A G1 Transformers Story"**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Lily gets muddy and needs a bath<strong>

**Transformers © Hasbro**

**Autobot Lily © Me**

* * *

><p>"Ha-ha! I've got you!" Bumblebee shouted as he tackled his surrogate Autobot sister Lily to the wet ground.<p>

Lily laughed and managed to wriggle free. "Not for long, Bee!" she exclaimed and took off again with Bumblebee chasing after her. They ran through the pouring rain and splashed through puddles, running around in circles and laughing. Though the storm began to rage down onto them, it didn't seem to spoil their fun.

Autobot Lily had always wanted to be able to play in the rain, but she was told to stay inside so she wouldn't get sick. However, now that she was a robot, she could do so, and she loved it! One of the many advantages of being an Autobot.

Then, she snuck up behind Bumblebee, pounced onto him and pinned him to the muddy ground. "I've got you, now, Bee-Bee!" she giggled.

"Lily, how many times do I have to tell you to not call me that?" Bee whined, but that only made Lily laugh more.

"Bumblebee! Lily!" Both young bots looked behind them to see Optimus Prime approaching them.

"Hi, Optimus," Bee said.

"Hi, Papa!" Lily grinned.

"What are you two doing out here? It's pouring rain," Optimus said. "You two could slip and break a servo.

"We've been careful, Optimus," Bumblebee stated.

"Yeah! And it's fun playing out in the rain," Lily said. "You should try it and play with us!"

"I think I'll pass," the Prime told her. "I don't want to get my circuits coated in mud. Unlike you two."

"We're not that muddy!" Lily pouted.

"Have you seen yourselves?"

Bumblebee exchanged glances with Lily and laughed. "I guess we did make a mess of ourselves."

"She's muddier than you are."

"I am not!" Lily whined.

Optimus Prime chuckled. "Come on inside. Let us get out of this weather and get the two of you cleaned up. I want the two of you to be spotless from your heads down to your toes!"

"But, we don't have toes," Lily said.

"You know what I meant." They headed inside the Ark and headed for the wash racks in the back. While Bumblebee went into one, Optimus followed Lily into another. He turned the knob and warm water fell from the showerhead above them. He collected a sponge and a bucket of soapy water and rejoined Lily, who knelt down on the floor below the showerhead, watching trails of mud flow from her to the drain. "Okay, now sit still," Optimus said as he dunked the sponge into the soapy water and started scrubbing Lily's helm.

"Ah! Hey! I can wash myself, you know!" Lily exclaimed as she felt the water run down her back and shivered.

"I know," Optimus said, "but you do not always get every trace of mud out when you do it yourself. If you'd hold still this would go by a lot easier. And quicker."

"Well, you're doing it too rough!"

"Well, it's not my fault you're muddy and need a bath."

"Actually, it is," Lily pointed out. "You are the parent, and the parent is always responsible for their child, so technically it's your fault for letting me out in the rain without telling me otherwise. So, ha-ha!"

Optimus sighed shaking his head. Wiping the dripping water out of his optics he continued scrubbing Lily with the sponge, occasionally stopping to rinse out the sponge and re-soak it. He couldn't help but laugh when Lily started to purr as he scrubbed her back. "You like that?"

"No," Lily said as if she were in a daze. Optimus chuckled and resumed washing her down. When he finished her back, he ran the sponge near her sides. That's when she jolted and arched back. "Ah! Don't do that!" Optimus was confused at first, then when it clicked he snickered a little. "Not funny!" Lily whined.

"It is pretty funny," Optimus chuckled. "So, you suppose it's my fault you're so ticklish?"

"I'm not!" Lily exclaimed. She shrunk down under Optimus's mischievous glare.

"Oh, really? Then it shouldn't be a problem when I do your sides," he said.

"Y-Yeah! No problem!"

"Well, let's just see." Optimus placed Lily in his lab and instantly started running the sudsy sponge up and down her front and slid the sponge lightly up and down on her sides. Lily gasped and pressed her lips together, struggling not to wriggle around. However she didn't last very long, and in a matter of seconds she exploded into a fit of giggles.

"AHA-HA-HA! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! PAPA-HA-HA-HA! S-STA-HA-HA-HA-HAP!" she cried as she began thrashing around in his lap.

"I can't, Lily," Optimus chuckled. "I have to get you all shiny and clean." He then led the sponge upward to her underarms; she pressed her arms against her sides and squealed.

"HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! PAPA-HA-HA-HA! STOP THA-HA-HA-HAT!" Lily cried out in a fit of giggles. "PLEASE STA-HA-HA-HA-HAP!"

Optimus laughed. "Well, things would go by a lot quicker if you'd sit still," he said.

"I-I CAN'T! I CA-HA-HA-HAN'T!"

"But, why not? You said you weren't ticklish."

"HA-HA-HA! I-I LIED, HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"What? You lied to me?" Optimus playfully gasped. "Now that hurts. And now, you're really going to get it, miss Lily!" He held Lily firmly, reached for her feet, and began scrubbing them vigorously.

"NO, NO! N'YAH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! PAPA, DON'T! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Lily shouted as she began to kick her legs. She tried pulling them up to her chest but Optimus's hand and the sponge only followed. "NO-HO-HO-HO! P-PA-HA-PA, THAT TICKLES! PLEASE, STA-HA-HA-HAP!"

Optimus chuckled as he stopped scrubbing her feet. "And last, but not least, your sweet little belly," he said teasingly.

Lily gasped. "No! Not the belly part!" she begged.

"Come on, it's the last part. Let me do this and then you're done. And hold still." Although he knew that would be impossible, he lowered the sponge over her belly, and then started scrubbing mercilessly.

Lily completely lost it. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! N-NO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO! PAPA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAA! T-TICKLES, TICKLES SO BA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAD! S-STA-HA-HA-HA-HAP!"

Optimus could barely keep a grip on Lily, she was wriggling so much. But it did his spark good to hear his adopted daughter laugh—even if she was laughing unwillingly. He finished scrubbing after a little while, and Lily laid limp in his lap, breathing heavily and quivering from the extreme ticklish surges coursing through her circuits. Optimus sat her up and rubbed her back. "Just relax, Lily. Deep breaths," he said soothingly.

Lily panted until she had calmed down and her systems cooled. "That...was...torture..." she said between gasps.

Optimus chuckled. "Well, a word of advice: don't get muddy," he told her. Lily then nuzzled him and leaned against his chest, completely exhausted. "Hey, don't fall asleep yet. I know all that thrashing made you tired, I still need to dry you off." He then got up to turn off the water, reached for a towel and started drying Lily off. She giggled a little when he rubbed at her sensitive spots with the fluffy towel. Once she was all dry, Optimus dried himself off, lifted Lily up, and headed into the hall, passing the spotless Bumblebee.

"Look, Prime! I'm spotless!" he exclaimed happily, then hushed himself when he saw the tiny femme Optimus carried was asleep.

"Excellent, Bumblebee," Prime said softly.

"What was all that screaming earlier?" Bee asked.

Optimus smiled and said he'd tell him after he put Lily down for her nap, then headed for the quarters he and Lily shared. Gently, he laid her down on her berth and draped a blanket over her body, pulling it up to her chin. Then he knelt down and kissed her cheek while rubbing her helm. "Sleep well, my child," he whispered, then quietly left to let his daughter sleep.


End file.
